Guides/Simple Game FAQ
This FAQ is made to help new players understanding the fundamental mechanics early on in the game. For a Step by step guide. look at this instead Guides/Step By Step guide You can also watch the FAQ video created by Smitty here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBT1foJcAbA What is this game about? Diamond Hunt online 2, aka DH2, is a free MMORPG incremental game where you can play an idle version of RPG game. Players have various skills with a general goal of getting all the things as much as possible. # Mining is about mining ores, gems and getting oil. Oil is mainly use to operate Mining Machines # Crafting is about making various tools and utility items. Ores can be smelted into bars # Woodcutting is about cutting trees for woods and seeds # Farming is about planting and harvesting seeds # Brewing is about making potions with special effect. The ingredients or material are mainly from farming # Fishing is about catching fish # Cooking is about cooking food. The food can be obtained from fishing or farming # Combat is about fighting monster for loots # Magic is about using spells that aids during combat, or other skills There is a market to trade between players. The price setting of items are dynamic. This game is inspired by RuneScape so they share many characteristics. How do I play it? Mostly decide to active/trigger at some points and the game will do the rest for you. There are some parts you have to grind however. This game is played in a long run, so do not just expect to finish it in just a few weeks/months, and usually playing at slow, relaxing pace is encouraged. The game has not been finished yet, and there are already many players over 400 days. I just played as a guest, do I need to register a new account to be able to change my name? No, you can go to Profile settings to change your name and keep your guest's progress. I can't play it on my phone? Generally, you will need to clear your browser's cache after a game update. This can be done easily by Ctrl+F5 on desktop. However for android users, go to SETTINGS > APP (or PRIVATE APP) > STORAGE > CLEAR CACHE. Some recommended QoL (quality of life) scripts and useful tools https://tukib.org/diamondhunt/ https://greasyfork.org/en/scripts/36703-dh2-fixed-s-temporary-fixed https://greasyfork.org/en/scripts/39516-ted-s-market-ui-fixed How do I level up skill? It varies, depending on skills. Mining and Crafting require stardust to level, while other skills give XP by doing the related activities, like chopping trees down to gain XP in woodcutting, harvesting plants in farming, brewing potions in brewing, etc... Mining uses the pickaxe to level up, and crafting uses the Hammer. What are levels for? Beside from making progress in game, most skills give small bonuses based on the level. Crafting levels are required to craft high level items, while Mining levels are required to operate mining machines. See more at Mining#Leveling. Higher Woodcutting levels give more logs, higher brewing levels increase the effect duration, each combat level adds 1 HP for each level, etc. . I can't find the Oil Storage/Axe/Fishing Rod/Crafting items/... in the crafting list? Go to Profile Setting, find the "Removing Crafting filter" option and click on it to active (it's disabled by default). I accidently made 2 oil storages Right click on the duplicate items to delete them. How do I catch fish? By crafting the Fishing Rod first. The rod will automatically catch fish over time. Sending a boat at a cost of Fishing Baits also come back with fish. Fish can be used to cook for energy. I can't craft the Rod? The rod uses Oak Logs as material, not regular logs. Oak logs are obtainable from Oak Tree, which grow randomly in woodcutting patches. You will need Woodcutting level 15 to grow Oak Trees. There are 7 types of trees in total with their respective logs. See more at Woodcutting. I just burnt a fish. How to not? You can upgrade your oven to better tier to reduce burning chance. It's recommended to get the gold oven before cooking any food, avoid wasting food and heat. Do the potions stack? No, potions of the same type don't stack. The new one will override the old one and you will waste resources. You can use two different potions at the same time however, like one Stardust Potion and one Super Stardust Potion There is a donor perk that allows you to do it. How do I get more oil? The first oil item is Handheld Oil Pump which is obtainable from the game shop. The Achievement Perk also adds more oil bonus. See more at Oil. How do I do an achievement? By buying the Achievement Book from the game shop first. It requires 5 quest points and you have to have all skills unlocked. What are quest points for? Currently they are required for achievement only (possible to have new uses in future). Completing quests also gives rewards and make the game progress. What's the difference between the mining machines? Generally, high level machines mine slightly faster than low level ones, and higher tier machinery have the ability to mine new types of minerals/ores. See the detail at Mining#Machines_mining_rate. I just got this gem, what is it? Should I sell it? Gems are rare minerals and should not be sold to shop, but it's ok to sell on Player Market which gives more money. There are five types of gems: sapphire, emerald, ruby, diamond and Blood Diamond. The more rare a gem is, the more value it has. They are mainly used to upgrade tools and socket into chest keys, to open a Treasure Chest. What is the Player Market? Player Market is where softcore players trade their items, with a dynamic price range rather than fixed prices in the game shop. Hardcore players can't use the market and niether can teams, except for donor coins. What are logs for? Mainly to burn for heat, or used as a material for crafting items. Heat is used to cook food/fish. How do I get stardust? By drinking Stardust Potion in the early game. There will be more options to get stardust when progressing into the game. See more at Stardust#Acquiring_stardust How do I combat? Fight in certain areas at a cost of energy. The hero must take a rest after a fight, which depends on the visited area. How do I craft/cast spell? By purchasing the Magic Page 1 from Game Shop, you can cast 3 basic spells: Heal, Pound, and Teleport. You can cast these spells mid-battle at the cost of Mana. Some spells require a "Magic Bonus" which can be accomplished my equipping magic related items, such as the wand or various wizard robes. Wizard robes can be crafted with strange leafs with the spinning wheel from the Magic Shop. There are a few spells that don't require a Magic Bonus: Heal, Super Heal, Teleport, and Barrier. Mana slowly replenishes at a rate of 1 Mana per 10 seconds. You start off with a Mana cap of 5, but you can increase that cap through the collection of Mana stars. In order to start collecting them though, you have to buy the small Mana star in the Magic Shop (Unlocked through "The Magic Vendor" quest) and then you will start getting them as uncommon drops from combat. You can get Small Mana Stars from the Fields through to the Caves, Medium Mana Stars from the Volcano through to the Haunted Mansion, and Large Mana Stars from The Moon to the Dark Forest. Small Mana Stars increase cap by 1, Medium by 2, and Large by 3. How do I get donor coins? By donating via PayPal or credit card at 1$ for 1 donor coin, or by purchasing them at player market. Even though hardcore players can't trade items at market, they can still buy donor coins. Is botting allowed? No. Alt trading and botting is strictly against the rules and any associated accounts will be banned. Alt trading means you have many accounts and you are using them to trade them to your main account, increasing your resource gains. Scripts are legal, as long as they are not in the form of botting. For more info about the game rules, read Game Rules Category:Guides Category:How do I right click things Category:How do I right click items